


On Call

by Ulan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omega Heats, Omega Ignis Scientia, Porn with Feelings, alpha in love, pining when they are already sleeping together, pre-agreed alpha/omega arrangements, that's a thing right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulan/pseuds/Ulan
Summary: "Won't you let me bite you, Iggy?" he asked, his self-control at its weakest when he had Ignis warm and pliant in his arms. "I can be your alpha. I can be here for you faster if I knew. I promise I'll take care of you."Every time Ignis' heats come, Gladio is always the one who goes to him running.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	On Call

**Author's Note:**

> Watch me try to write for other ships and then watch me fail. 
> 
> I am going down with this ship, I just know it.

Gladio fitted the spare key into the lock. 

Already he could smell the sweet scent slipping between the slits around the door. He came running as soon as he saw the text message earlier on his phone, a simple, 'I need you' that by now he knew the meaning of. He knew it well enough for his blood to grow hot from the sight of it, an answering need and anticipation a heady mix spurring him to action. 

"Ignis?" he called out by the time he got the door opened. 

He did it mostly to announce his arrival. The apartment was dark and quiet, which was to be expected. He knew Ignis would be in his bedroom, although even without past experience telling him how things would be, nor even without the low, needy whimper that answered his call, his nose could have guided him easily. 

A single lamp lit Ignis' bedroom. Ignis himself was laid in the middle of his bed, practically drowned in a nest of pillows, sheets, blankets and a scattering of clothes Gladio recognized as ones he had left behind days before. The sheets tangled along long, bare legs, Ignis clad in nothing more than a half-unbuttoned shirt and dark briefs, his normally impeccable hair currently a state. 

"Gladio--"

Gladio had barely crossed the room to stand by the bedside when his arms were full of warm omega in heat. The scent was even stronger now, sticky sweet and filling Gladio’s mouth and nose, his body feeling as though the very roots of his hairs were prickling in urgent reaction. Ignis' mouth was immediately on his, wanton and forceful. A hot tongue licked at Gladio's lips demanding entry, and he gave in easily, his arms automatically wrapping around the slender body pressed up against his, his hands already eagerly grabbing handfuls of skin, clothes, ass. 

"Let's get you out of these," he murmured against Ignis' lips just as he began pulling at the younger man’s shirt. Just three more buttons and the shirt was sliding down slim but muscled arms. 

Ignis' skin was hot under Gladio's hands. “Hurry,” he urged Gladio, the word a breath spoken against Gladio’s lips, wet now from the eager kiss it was given just moments earlier. “I need it so badly. Gladio, where were you--”

“Ssh, I know. I’m sorry. I came as fast as I could.” 

There was no time to feel too contrite, Gladio told himself as he continued pulling at Ignis’ clothes. After the shirt went underwear, pushed down Ignis’ legs and pulled from his ankles. Gladio had to push him back on the bed to get the thing off fully, and Ignis went for the most part, though not without his hands grabbing at the material of Gladio’s Crownsguard shirt. Gladio let him do it, lifting his arms so Ignis could get the thing off of him. The shirt was immediately brought to Ignis’ nose, those bright green eyes drifting closed as the omega breathed the shirt in—alpha musk and sweat and all. 

“Gods, you’re greedy,” Gladio said, fighting off the hunger the sight of Ignis with his clothes did to him, at least until he had his jeans and underwear on the floor. 

"Come here already." 

Demanding was not necessarily a word most people would use to describe Ignis, but years of being childhood friends and eventually, yes, omega heats, could do much to break down the walls of even the most straight-laced of men. Gladio barely got the condoms out from the bedside drawer before Ignis was pulling him down again. His legs wrapped around Gladio’s waist until he was all but falling on top of the other, though Ignis did not complain. 

"Now," urged the adviser, directly to Gladio's ears. He followed this with a long lick and bite at the shell, making tingles run down Gladio's arms and back as the lobe was sucked inside Ignis' mouth. Those lips slid down his neck, kissing and biting as it went, the same time as a restless hand dragged down Gladio's abdomen to grab at his already hardened cock. 

"Wait." He pulled away, forcing himself to ignore the displeased whine of his omega, long enough at least to put the condom on. 

_'Not yours,'_ reminded an uninvited voice in his head. _'You're just the convenient alpha willing to help out.'_

This, he ignored, too, in place of grabbing at Ignis' thighs and lifting them up so he could check him. Ignis' whine turned into a pleasured moan as Gladio slid a finger inside him. His hole was already wet and slick, easing the way, but Gladio had to be thorough not to hurt him. He pushed two fingers, pushing in deep, then three, testing the girth he could take. 

"I am ready!" cried the omega beneath him. He nonetheless arched up at being so breached, as though torn between rocking against Gladio's fingers and fighting to get more than just those blunt fingers in him. " _Please,_ Gladio.Before you arrived, I was already... I was thinking about you." 

_Oh, he knows what to say,_ Gladio thought, nostrils flaring at the idea of this gorgeous creature touching himself thinking of Gladio, surrounded in his scent. What he must look like on that bed, skin flushed and his hair disheveled, biting into one of Gladio's used shirts as he rode out a need his own hands could only help but never fully ease. It took an alpha to do that, to please him and fuck him until he did not feel like burning. 

"Gods, Iggy…" 

Sliding inside Ignis felt like coming home. It always did, and Gladio always thought it was because it was _Ignis_ and no one else. It didn't matter what people said, that it was only natural that alphas and omegas would seek one another. Gladio knew other omegas—at work, on campus, sometimes he even recognized them on the streets—but he never felt that clawing, irresistible _want_ that he only ever felt with Ignis. 

Theirs though was a setup of convenience—an _arrangement,_ or so Ignis had called it. He reasoned that Gladio, coming from a noble family, would have to be discerning with partners during his rut, else he might sire children without intention. Ignis, meanwhile, would of course need an alpha when his heat inevitably came. 

'It is only logical,' Ignis had said, cool and clear-headed then, and Gladio trusted him completely. 

The omega beneath him moaned under his weight. Those legs wrapped tightly around him, pulling him so he bottomed out by the second thrust, their bodies fitting together like two puzzle pieces long lost in the throng. Gladio groaned in answer at the tight heat squeezing at his cock, and in no time his hips were snapping to thrust in and out of the willing body beneath him. 

Their lips found each other, needy and clumsy. Nonetheless Gladio's mouth watered at the taste of him. He bit and sucked and urged Ignis' mouth to open wide, enough so Gladio's tongue could lap at the sweetness he could never really get enough of. The air was hot and heavy with the pheromones Ignis continued to secrete, and it filled Gladio's head so he was soaked and drowning in it, a natural aphrodisiac made just for him. 

"Gladio…" called his omega, voice tinged with a whine. "I need you deeper. Gladio… Gladio, please, _please--_ "

He could never deny him. He knew Ignis liked it rough, liked to be pushed and shoved and held so that he could not escape. Gladio pulled out and grabbed at an arm and leg, pushing Ignis so he rolled to his front. He grabbed at Ignis’ hair and pushed his face against the mattress, his lower body pulled to position so Ignis’ ass was raised and his legs spread out, his hole red from use and wet and fluttering hungrily up at Gladio. 

Gladio placed both hands on him and spread that ass even wider. He gave in to temptation and licked up along that hole, shoving his tongue in and reveling at the shocked gasp from Ignis. 

"Gladio!" cried the younger man, hands scrabbling between his legs as though reaching for him from there. "Oh please, please not like that. I need you. _I need you--ohh!"_

Gladio had pushed his cock back in, sliding now with spit and omega slick. Ignis' whole body arched as Gladio sank back in, moaned as he pulled out, cried out as he pushed back in again. His hole squeezed greedily around Gladio as though he could not bear not having Gladio inside him again. It fed something possessive and feral in the alpha, whose eyes were glued to where their bodies met over and over and over again. 

"Iggy…" he could not help his own groans. His eyes rolled back in pleasure, hands a searing vice on Ignis’ hips as he maneuvered the omega’s body to meet his every thrust. 

The heat was getting to him, too. Suddenly he was not feeling him fully enough, not fucking him deep enough. He grabbed at Ignis' arms and pulled him up so his back was flush against Gladio's front. Ignis' head lolled bonelessly back against Gladio's shoulder, his breaths heavy as Gladio did not let up on the thrusting. Ignis let out a satisfying cry when Gladio's fingers found and squeezed at his nipples, teasing and flicking at the pebbled nubs, their new position perfect for it.

"Mm yes, please, just like that..." 

Arched back against Gladio, mouth hanging open in pleasure, Ignis looked wanton and perfect as their bodies swayed together back and forth. His chest pushed greedily out, pressing up against Gladio's fingers that were only all too willing to give him what he wanted. He pulled Ignis so he was pressed tightly against his body, melding with the shape of him as he pleasured him all over—a mouth catching Ignis' shallow breaths, fingers brushing and teasing at his nipples, his body impaled over and over on an alpha's unforgiving cock. 

“Right there,” moaned Ignis. His face was flushed completely red and he had fingers carding through Gladio’s hair. "Oh, I'm-- Gladio, I'm coming..."

It did not take Ignis long from there. His body tensed just seconds before he was trembling deliciously against Gladio. With his head already soaked in omega pheromones, the body squeezing and shaking around his cock was all it took to pull Gladio to follow, his thrusts growing more forceful and erratic as he came inside Ignis. They clutched at one another as they rode their orgasm out, Ignis growing boneless and slack and just leaning against Gladio as he caught his breath. 

Gladio eventually shifted them to lie on the bed. He gently pulled out—though still not without a whine from Ignis—and discarded the condom in the bin under the table beside the bed. The remaining box he kept close, knowing fully well it would be a long night yet for the both of them. But for now at least Ignis was calming down, and Gladio could let him rest. 

His arm was still wrapped tightly around Ignis. Spooned together as they were, it was a losing battle not to kiss the smooth skin of Ignis’ shoulder. He heard the tired but encouraging moan the other gave out, and so bravely he let his kisses trail up, up along those gorgeous shoulders and to Ignis’ neck, the back of his ear, and finally to the back of his neck where his delicious scent was coming out the strongest. 

"Won't you let me bite you, Iggy?" he asked, his self-control at its weakest when he had Ignis warm and pliant in his arms. "I can be your alpha. I can be here for you faster if I knew. I promise I'll take care of you." 

He still said it, so many times, even though he knew Ignis would refuse, just as he always did all those other times. Gladio didn't even know why he did it to himself, but it was an offer he wanted to clarify would always remain open. He and Ignis were friends for as far back as he could remember, and sure, this arrangement started out as one of convenience, but Gladio would not have even agreed had Ignis been anybody else. 

"Will we not need your family's permission for that?" 

So fully had Gladio expected the usual rejection that the words did not quite sink in at first. "What?" 

Ignis did not immediately speak again. Instead, he turned just enough to catch Gladio’s eyes, and for now at least, his eyes were lucid and there was a smile there and on his lips. He leaned in to kiss Gladio, his hand coming up to touch his face. Something deep and raw and feral preened at the caresses of Ignis' hand, at the way those fingers rubbed at the hairs on his jaw, scratching and petting. If a man could purr, that was perhaps the closest thing to the sounds Gladio made in that moment. 

"I don't suppose your parents would be pleased if you suddenly come home bonded," said Ignis when he next spoke, their lips still deliciously close. "Won't they want to have a say in things?"

"M-Maybe," Gladio managed to say, still not quite believing how this conversation turned out. He pressed his lips where he could—Ignis' lips, his hand, those precious fingers, his gorgeous wrist, his shoulders, and carefully, reverently, up his neck again to that spot where he smelled the sweetest, where he never failed to both comfort and excite Gladio in equal parts. 

Ignis hummed a thoughtful, contented sound. "I think we need permission. It is only proper." 

"I can ask," Gladio said, as though if he said it quicker, Ignis would be less likely to change his mind. "Gods, I'll beg my dad if I have to."

Ignis’ laugh had always been music to Gladio’s ears, and this time was no different. Gladio kissed him, pulling him so he turned fully and faced Gladio and his legs could be wrapped around the alpha who so wanted him. 

It was getting pathetic, sure, but it wasn't like his feelings for Ignis had ever been a secret. It was no surprise to him or perhaps anyone that the moment Ignis’ heat struck, it was Gladio whom he sought, and Gladio who came to him running. Asking his dad if he could bond with Ignis was probably a conversation that would shock no one. 

Gladio was not quite sure what the proper protocol was for their circle. Surely he'd have to get Ignis' uncle's permission as well. 

Maybe they would insist for them to marry first. 

Gladio could think of nothing that he wanted more.


End file.
